A lion named Sorrow
by Gamer Geek
Summary: Just a short story I wrote about a lion going through his lonely life, I hope you enjoy.


**I don't really know why I wrote this , I was bored, feeling a bit depressed and I guess this was the outcome. I used to be able to relate to this story more but anymore life seems to be going better for me. Truthfully I may or may not just remove it depending on how I feel towards it.**

**To get this out of the way, I'm not whining through a story, whining is for people that just don't realise that life indeed sucks and you have to go through it just like all of us so why sit around and cry and complain. My theory for life is that if you just don't care then you cant get hurt, sure you cant really be happy beyond belief but you yourself always appear calm, I find myself acting like I'm drugged up all the time just because of the fact that I don't enjoy showing emotion since that is just another sign that ultimately we can live without.**

Enjoy this quick one-shot, I havent written a story in awhile and this was written god-knows how long ago. I may or may not remove it.  
-Signed GamerGeek

* * *

Loneliness, it hurts...worse then any knife, worse then any hit, kick, slap or jab. Some die like this, don't feel sorry for them, in death they end there suffering. How can one find it within himself to watch as his life goes by day-by-day and everything around him thrives while he slowelyjust wastes space, waiting for the sweet safety of death...safety of death...indeed, in death there brings safety from pain, from hurt, from disappointment.

Our story follows a lion, from a cub he was never liked, as a adult he went through the pain of being alone. He has a name, but who cares what it is. Lets just call this lion Sorrow. He isnt muscular, he has no emotions, at least he doesnt anymore, after years of pain you learn the emotion is just another knife.

Sorrow began his life as a small black coated cub, his life could have been anything he wanted it to be. What made him different was what caused pain, he had red pupils, with the appearance of a demon he was instantly shunned. From the day he was born Sorrow wasn't cared for, to him all his mother was, was pain and suffering, she may have fed him through the first weeks of his life but other then that she didn't care, she didn't want to see Sorrow for what he was, deep down a good cub who was ultimately shunned just because he was different.

The first milestone of his pain began soon after his birth...it was the so called "gift" of sight. Why would sight be called a gift? All it allowed you to do was see the world for what it is...pain.

As soon as his eyes were open Sorrow approached what he hoped to be his first ever friend. The cub was a young male, around the same age as Sorrow but this lion had a golden coat and blue eyes that shown brightly, his future would become bright...while Sorrows would become nothing but hurt. As the small cub we come to know as Sorrow approached the other cub the golden cub didn't only run, he did much worse, he acknowledged him.

"Freak!" the golden cub's word was like a quick sword thrust into one's chest. It left a wound...however this wound wouldnt heal. That one word...the dreaded word caused poor Sorrow to run away, he hadnt figured it out but one cant run away from pain and loneliness.

He ran until he reached the local watering hole, he looked into his reflection and saw himself...that was it, himself...no one around to aid his wounds or make him feel needed or at least acknowledged. A lone tear fell out of his new eyes, the eyes that he wish he never had, the ones that brought him pain.

Sorrow noticed another cub being bullied, his name was Simba but Sorrow didnt feel sorry for him, he felt jealous...at least Simba was being noticed, at least he wasnt left alone, no one to talk to at all.

Three years have passed and Sorrow has gained a dark black mane, but who cares, no one noticed...no one will ever notice. A lot has happened, Simba and Mufasa, Simba's father have been killed or at least Mufasa was. Simba had come back and everyone praised him as he took the throne.

When Simba and Mufasa were declared dead Sorrow began to wonder. He wondered if he were to die if he would be missed, was there at least one lion or lioness on this planet to at least shed a tear for him, no not one...they all shunned him, left him to hunt for himself and to live by himself.

One day Sorrow was walking around the Pridelands and gained another element of pain, the fact of history. In his past he remembered that golden cub he tried to befriend. In frontof him he could see the lion now grown up with a rich colored mane, he was nuzzling a lioness and Sorrow could swearhe saw a small cub playing with the golden lion's tail.

At this point all emotions were drained straightfrom his soul. After years and years of being alone you learn that no one awaits for you looking for you or even caring that you live on this planet. The sight of the golden lion's family caused Sorrow to hang his head down, further down then it ever has been. With a life like his once your head hangs it will never come up.

More time has passed and Sorrow now finds his once deep black mane to be more grey and white then black. His coat now all grey. It's true, age does ware of ones appearance, but loneliness destroys one's soul.

The final fact of pain had finally shown it's head, it's awful god forsaken head. It was the fact of time and age. As Sorrow lay broken and hurt, lonely on top a rock he could see Simba's daughter nuzzling the new lion Kovu. The couple was so young and still had the rest of there lives to share together...there lives...the two of them...Sorrow lay there wondering why he couldn't just find one, just one friend, just one person...anyone even if it were someone who killed him, just someone.

On one hot and humid day Sorrow lay in the grass. He was on the last limb of life. His mane was no pure white and some even fell out. His coat was a bright grey. However one thing never changed...his eyes, his bright red eyes shined as red as they always have.

The one person that Sorrow prayed for daily, wished for, would have even died for never came. Sorrow lay in the ground dieing, no one around him to even see him for what he is, a hurt lion that has lived a life with pain, loneliness, hurt and sorrow...a life...could you even call it life. Life is living...existing, did Sorrow ever even exist, he was never acknowledge he was never frowned upon, never smiled at, never shouted at or praised.

No one knew he was there, he was never physically hurt and in a sense, he was only hurt emotionally once...that one word...freak...that one word destroyed what could have been a decent life. No one ever hurt him. Sorrow was familiar with that word, "no-one" even though there wasnt physically anyone around him to say anything positive or negative it still hurt.

"Maybe in the after life I will be noticed, maybe something would eat me" that was Sorrow's final breath. Sorrow slowly closed his eyes and his breath stopped, his heart instantly following. It's sad, even in deathno one came, not one creature came to enjoy his dead corpse. Even in death he was alone.

Loneliness, it doesn't even have a feel to it. How can you feel when there is absolutely nothing left in your soul. When you have company you can feed off of the kindness or the hurt and add it to your soul. You may feel happy or you may feel sad but at least you feel. Loneliness is like a neutral state between happy and sad. You hurt but you don't know why. You just wish there was someone there to help you figure out if you even exist, someone to hurt you or praise you.

Someone...to at least know that you exist.

* * *

**Yeah, Ive been hurt, we all have but who cares...we all live and we all die, so in a way we all live as one and die as one and then we are covered up by the element of the future. I thank you all for reading through the whole thing. Also on a sidenote, no Im not emo and no Im not depressed...just another one of those billions of people that was going through a rut in their life.**


End file.
